


Hamilton Reacts to The Other Side

by Hinnypercabeth12



Series: Hamilton Reacts [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hamilton reacts to The Other Side, Hamliza, King George lll is in animatic, Requested, animatic, no existing animatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: By request.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamilton Reacts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050212
Kudos: 6





	Hamilton Reacts to The Other Side

“So what’s next?” Peggy asked as Aaron appeared along with Alex in the room.

”You will be reacting to The Other Side” the voice answered.

**Shows King George and Alexander Hamilton.**

**Alexander’s face looks clearly annoyed. The words The Other Side appeared once music started playing.**

Alex realized what this was. He mentally groaned.

**King George:**

**Right here, right now**   
**I put the offer out**

”What offer?” Eliza asked confused on why her husband was there.  
 **I don't want to chase you down**  
 **I know you see it**  
 **You run with me**  
 **And I can cut you free**  
 **Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in**

**Alex rolls his eyes.**

**So trade that typical for something colourful**   
**And if it's crazy, live a little crazy**   
**You can play it sensible, a king of conventional**   
**Or you can risk it all and see**

**Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play**   
**'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride**   
**It'll take you to the other side**   
**'Cause you can do like you do**   
**Or you can do like me**   
**Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key**   
**Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly**   
**It'll take you to the other side**

**Beside Alex, there was a little text box that said Dude, stfu I just wanted to get a education**

”Can you please explain what he means?” Thomas asked annoyed.

Alex signed. “He wanted me to join the Redcoats.

”What?!” Was everyone’s respond expect for Hercules.

”What?” Alex said. “I was still a loyalist back then and didn’t knew what the British were doing to the colonies back then.”

**Alexander Hamilton:**

**Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in**   
**Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen**   
**So thanks, but no**   
**I think I'm good to go**   
**'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in**   
**Now I admire you, and that whole show you do**   
**You're onto something, really it's something**   
**But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells**   
**I'll have to leave that up to you**

**Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play**   
**'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride**   
**I don't need to see the other side**   
**So go and do like you do**   
**I'm good to do like me**   
**Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key**   
**Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine**   
**I don't need to see the other side**

John smiled, at least Alex didn’t join the the British.

**King George:**

**Now is this really how you like to spend your days?**   
**Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays**

**If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town**   
**Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns**

**But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little**   
**Just let me give you the freedom to dream**

Alex can’t possibly believe that, thought Washington.  
 **And it'll wake you up and cure your aching**  
 **Take your walls and start 'em breaking**  
 **Now that's a deal that seems worth taking**  
 **But I guess I'll leave that up to you**

And that’s when the animatic ended.


End file.
